Willow
Willow is a young female LeafWing (SapWing) who was introduced in The Hive Queen and reappeared in The Poison Jungle as a supporting character. She is Sundew's girlfriend and is currently traveling to the Distant Kingdoms with several LeafWing and SilkWing refugees. Appearance Willow has deep, deer -brown eyes and pale forest green scales, with her graceful wings and underside a lighter shade of green, and a darker pine green dappled leaf pattern on her scales like the shadows of long oval leaves. According to Sundew, she has a perfect, “crinkly and sparkly” face, sparkling disposition, and river-deep eyes that smile. It has also been noted by Sundew that up close, she carries a scent of mint, chocolate, and new rain. Biography ''The Lost Continent'' Willow was briefly mentioned by Sundew, who wondered why she wanted to save the SilkWing tribe. ''The Hive Queen'' In Chapter six, Sundew said: "Wil--my tribe will fall over laughing at me right now." The 'Wil' part that Sundew almost said was likely Willow. In the epilogue, Willow was shown saving Tsunami and Turtle from a large snake when they first arrived at Pantala. She introduced herself and told the two that if they wanted to live, they should go back to where they came from. ''The Poison Jungle'' Willow first appears in a flashback Sundew has when she goes to meet Willow. Sundew, who is two years old, is chasing a frog and notices the sky is getting darker. She heads towards a pond, and searches for the frog, yelling angry curses at it. Willow interrupts her and says "Who are you talking to?" Sundew says she's looking for her "archnemesis", and Willow thinks it's a dragon. Sundew explains that her archnemesis is a frog, and Willow starts laughing. Sundew asks where Willow is from, and Willow points to the trees, away from the LeafWing village. Sundew is confused and says her name. Willow says her name, and Sundew explains that she's the savior of Pantala from the HiveWings. Willow gasps and realizes Sundew is a "PoisonWing" and flies over to inspect her. Willow also explains that Queen Sequoia is alive, and living with the SapWings (although Willow calls them the "real LeafWings"). She goes on and adds that Sequoia was meeting with Belladonna to negotiate peace. Sundew argues that they need to fight Wasp, and Willow calms her. After both standing by each other's sides, Sundew notices that their heartbeats had synced. They stood together for a while before Sundew announced that she decided to spare the frog's life. Willow laughed and said that she had just decided to wait until the frog came out so she could kill it. They both laughed about it, and Willow requested that Sundew moves to the SapWing village with her. Sundew reluctantly denied. They came to meet each other the next night at the same place, and Willow gave Sundew a jade frog. Sundew was to set it on a rock by the pond each night so Willow would know she was there. Sundew and Willow continued to meet each other in the same spot for four years. After returning to the present time, Willow entered the clearing and saw the frog. They had not seen each other for many days since Sundew had to leave the jungle. Sundew bounded into Willow's wings. Willow explained her daring rescue plan that she was thinking up. Sundew gave her flowers and explained everything that she had done since she was gone. Willow freaked out and exclaimed that they had to tell the queen, as the HiveWings were likely on their way. Sundew tried to protest, but Queen Sequoia, who had been eavesdropping the entire conversation, entered and told her that she needed to know. Willow is revealed to be Sundew's girlfriend. More flying in soon... Quotes “I‘m Willow' ... 'and if you want to live, you should turn around and go back there right now.” ''- To Tsunami and Turtle “''A crocodile? A monitor lizard? Oh, a Gila monster! Those things are ''cranky. I nearly got into a fight with one last two moons night, because I stepped on its tail, but I obviously didn't mean to! Hey, maybe it's the same one!” - To Sundew “You ''know they don’t! There’s a monster inside them. There’s a monster leading them. If you scatter your anger around like dandelion seeds, you’ll hurt everyone, tire yourself out, and end up with a bunch of indignant dandelions. But if you summon it all together and aim for the monsters, you‘ll win. I know you will. Because you’re Sundew, my forever dragon.” ''- To Sundew ''"By all the trees ... who ''are ''you talking to?" ''- To Sundew ''"But how can you be? You look just like us! ... Maybe a little prettier. ... Maybe a lot." ''- To Sundew, wondering how she's a PoisonWing ''"It's not that bad here ... Right? I mean...I think it's better with, um...interesting company." ''- To Sundew, about living in the Poison Jungle ''"Shhhh ... You don't have to do anything right this second. Just be here. Breathe." - ''To Sundew ''"Don't you think ''thump is a terrible word? I mean, that's what most dragons would say our hearts are doing, but it doesn't feel ''thumpy to me. ''Pulse doesn't seem right either. Beat sounds too violent. It's not quite tapping. There should be a better word for this." ''- To Sundew "Oh! That's too bad. ''I ''had just decided to camp out by this pond until it emerges so I could murder it for you." ''- To Sundew, when Sundew decides to spare the frog's life in Willow's honor ''"Well, no one has ever offered to ''not murder a frog for me before ... It's very magnanimous of you." ''- To Sundew, still about the frog "You were gone ''forever! I have so much to tell you! I've been waiting and waiting and checking the boulder every night and it was dreadful and I didn't like it and let's never do that again! I was half afraid Belladonna must have found out about us. I started to wonder whether I needed to mount a daring rescue operation - blast through the barrier! Knock the other PoisonWings aside! Tear down your prison and sweep you away to safety! Wouldn't that have been so heroic?" ''- To Sundew "Hazel ''is a friend of mine, like all the dragonets our age in the village. But if what you're really ''asking is 'Hey, Willow, have you by any chance fallen in love with some other dragon while I abandoned you to go start a war and frolic with SilkWings?' the answer is no, I haven't, you're still the only dragon for me, even when you ask silly veiled questions." ''- To Sundew when she asks about Hazel ''"And you're still the only dragon for me, too, Willow, light of my life, I promise I will never fall for a beautiful SilkWing and leave you." ''- To Sundew, teasingly prompting her to say something romantic ''"I think you mean, 'Aw, you're my forever dragon, too, Willow.'" - ''To Sundew, teasingly prompting her again ''"You're like, ''really ''good at this romance thing." ''- To Sundew Trivia * Though the willow genus contains over 400 kinds of shrubs and trees, she is most likely named after the weeping willow tree. It is possible, however unlikely, that this is an example of literary irony and that she will or has gone through some kind of trauma. * It is stated by Tsunami that Willow had an odd accent. As of current, it is unknown if it is only Willow and the LeafWings that speak with this accent, or if it is all the Pantalan dragons. It is most likely unique to the LeafWings, as Tsunami has met a SilkWing and did not comment on her accent. * It has been revealed that Willow is a pacifist. However, according to Tui, it is not welcome amongst her tribe. * In ''The Poison Jungle, Sundew thinks about a carved jade frog that reminds her of the dragon she's "not supposed to think about.” This was a gift from Willow, and since the two dragons are from opposite factions, they shouldn’t be able to meet. * It has been confirmed that Willow is Sundew's girlfriend. This makes her one of eight confirmed LGBT+ characters (the others being Anemone, Burnet, Silverspot, Snowflake, Snowfox, Umber, and Sundew) in the series. * Willow also says that she has a cockatoo named “Talkatoo”, which reveals that LeafWings have pets, and that cockatoos live on Pantala. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Scholastic.png|A typical LeafWing (colored,) by Joy Ang WillowTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing weeping_willow__57606.1498584893.jpg|An actual weeping willow tree willow ref.png|Reference by Wolf the IceWing Willowfghj.png|Willow by Superderpyfish WIN_20190722_10_30_07_Pro.jpg|Willow by xxxSnowdragonxxx (Aka Gaby2019) Screenshot (5).png|Willow Headshot by xxxSnowdragonxxx File:1A82ABA1-4D9B-47E5-8EF4-D63E3F9AA6F1.jpeg|Sundew and Willow by VioletclawstheSeaWingIceWing File:9FD2BC2B-FB03-4057-8DB3-369C882265E9.jpeg|Willow and Hawthorn by TRUNSWICKED willow hawky.png|Willow design by Trunswicked (Base by Joy Ang) File:1670F597-A08E-4394-8156-CA40E91BA698.jpeg|Sundew and Willow by _king_of_lemons SunWillow WM.png|Sundew and Willow by xTheDragonRebornx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/xthedragonrebornx/art/SunWillow-808284571 Willdew.jpg 20190830_133511.jpg|by Sanskrit willow_by_stationpass.png|Willow by @station_pass References fr:Willow ru:Ива Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Mentioned in LC Category:HQ Characters Category:Females Category:Mentioned in HQ Category:PJ Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:SapWings